


Swimming with the nymph

by littleblueleaf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblueleaf/pseuds/littleblueleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of AU. Thorin is a fisherdwarf in Lake Town and Bilbo's a very much bored water nymph with a lot of free time on it's hands. Fluff will hopefully ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming with the nymph

Thorin Oakenshield didn't feel like living life the dwarf way. While mountains and gold and mining seemed fun to others of his kin, this particular gentleguy would trade it all for his house in laketown and a fishing net anyday and in the blink of an eye. They could call him weird and stupid all they wanted, he'll eventually be the one laughing anyway. You know, when they'll all be getting their arses toasted by a dragon who wants their gold and he'll be staying in his boat on the nice, safely wet river waving at them biotches good-bye while enjoying a bite of fish. Yeah...will be totally worth it.

But revenge thoughts caused by years of receiveing 'smart' remarks regarding his peculiar nature aside, Thorin was actually a nice guy. Yes, you had to dig deep under that wall he built around his heart to reach spfter spots, but hey, the ones that know him can guarantee it's worth the labour. His friends precisely, acquintances shall you ask Thorin, who basically resumed to Bard, another respectable cityzen of Lake Town. Yes indeed, our gentleguy's a social butterfly.

So now that we've exhausted the vast subject of this dwarf's connections with other rational beings, let's go back to adressing his lifestyle which will hopefully take more than one sentance.  
Since he was just a dwarfling, Thorin had never throughly enjoyed living in the mountains. Yes, it was home and it was cosy - well, as cosy as stone can be - but going outside seemed to be the more appealing thought. And go outside he did, for as long as the other dwarfs under the mountain are concerned little Thorin's expeditions were something of a local entertainment source. Unless you weren't said precious child's parent, hearing how he was found in a toy shop's window, sporting a price tag and a decent amount of frills and pink ribbons can be considered quite amusing. Yeah, Thorin's proud of his childhood.  
But then his coming of age arrived with rushed steps and either because they supported their son, or because they were too tired to give damns anymore, our hero's parents decided to let their offspring spread it's wings and gave him a good kick in the lower regions out the door and into the world. Thorin decided to settle in LakeTown at the base of the mountain after a long and straining journey.  
So he worked a few shady jobs of illegal fish transporting here and there, bought himself a nice ruin of a house he so did not have to patch up every other rainy day and was now the proud owner of a boat about as long as him and a fishing net. And in the end as long as he got by, what else was there to wish for?

Well all of us who ever had the chance to live know the gods (or other highly powers that do or don't exist) have a strange sense of humour and love to prove the shit out of their creations wrong. And Thorin is included. 

So upon a random encounter with a bored water nymph our gemtleguy learns that there's this annoying bug called 'love' that just hits one like a train and drags them downhill into feels-land and really- this is nowhere near what his headache needs right now. Damn that Cupidwarf.

//////.////////.////////

Some Notes: For some reason i feel like calling Thorin 'gentleguy' this morning....

Ok so this is grosso modo some sort of prologue to a story i hope i'll start to write on... And hopefully not at 2 AM so it won't sound as shitty and bleh as the above standing.....thing/abomination/tomatosaucewithbrocoli

Yeah...in dire need of sleep....which i will get eventually!...i hope....

Please excuse me spelling but my english is balls and i don't know how to use the autocorect because my technology skills are balls too...so yeah.


End file.
